Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack, or The Samurai (real name: Kou Ravenwing), is the son of the Emperor and the Empress and the brother to Ken Ravenwing. Appearance Jack's face was depicted as long and rectangular; however, later in the show it became more like a square with a distinct eastern look. As an adult, he is fairly tall and lean but fit in build, and has long jet black hair that he keeps tied in a Japanese chonmage. Jack's clothing consists of a simple white and gray gi in the style of a kimono, a white obi around his waist, and a pair of wooden geta. He has grown a large beard and wears full Samurai armor with a mask resembling a Japanese Oni and a holster across his torso. 'Background' There were two types of Histories of Samurai Jack. Original= Jack was born a prince to his father's land, in an era greatly resembling Japan's Edo period in appearance, albeit with culture closer to the Nara and Heian periods. His story first began when he was born shortly after Aku was imprisoned by Jack's father. About a decade later, when Jack was 8 years old, Aku escaped with the help of a solar eclipse. Jack's mother went into hiding and sent Jack to train around the world, as was planned by his parents should Aku ever escape his prison and Jack's father fail to stop him. His mother took him to a Japanese ship whose Captain who took him from his homeland. On the journey, he is taught astronomy and how to navigate via the stars. The ship takes Jack to Arabia where a sheikh taught him to ride horses. From there, he is taken to Africa where he was left with a tribe of bushmen who taught the art of fighting with a staff. After reaching proficiency, he was brought to Egypt where he was educated by their best scholars. Jack eventually moves to Greece to learn the art of wresting followed by a trip to England where he met Robin Hood who trained him on how to use a bow and arrow, (as well as helped him hone his senses). He then traveled on a viking long boat working as a member of the crew. In Russia he was trained in the art of axe throwing and later went to Mongolia where he was taught combat on horseback. His final training took him to a shaolin temple where he learned their discipline and martial arts. After years of training with some of the greatest warriors of the time, Jack returned to the temple his mother was hiding in and was given the sword his father used to defeat Aku along with his signature kimono. Jack traveled to the castle of Aku, finding his father enslaved and nearly skin and bones. He warned Jack that it was too early for him to fight Aku, but he didn't listen and continued on. Jack then confronted the sorcerer and the battle began. Jack managed to severely wound Aku, but before he could deal the final blow, Aku opened a time portal and threw Jack into it, sending him centuries into the future. When Jack successfully returned to the past and Paul Cutter Gekko sealed Aku forever, he became the Emperor of Japan once more and tried to restored his empire to its former glory but it is too late that the Galactic Eggman Empire has ruled over the world and the universe. |-|New Background= =Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden= Jack was born a prince to his father's land, in an era greatly resembling Japan's Edo period in appearance, albeit with culture closer to the Nara and Heian periods. Years later, at some point, whilst the Emperor was on a ride with his family when Jack was a child, they were being ambushed by a band of outlaws who ambushed their ride. Jack, as a child, had to see his dad kill the outlaws in order to protect their family. The Emperor later admitted to Jack that he didn't want to kill the outlaws but he was forced to. A few months later, the Emperor explained to Jack about Aku and the battle that took place. When Queen Pesca died, the Emperor participates in her funeral and passing of a successor or an arch rival and arch-tyrant ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile young Jack playing in a field of reeds hunting a grasshopper, mimicking how it hops away from him. He runs into a young girl who is at the same game, chasing her own grasshopper. They combine their efforts and begin to chase a grasshopper before Jack falls into a puddle. Seeing his distress, the girl jumps into the puddle as well. The girl and Jack continue their pursuit, before the grasshopper at last spreads its wings and flies away. Seeing this makes the girl distraught, Jack makes an origami grasshopper for her, which upon receiving, she kisses Jack on the cheek in appreciation. This may very well have been Jack’s first kiss. Jack is feeding some fish in the same river. A ronin pushing his son in a baby-cart with squeaky wheels reach the bridge, where they suddenly stop and gaze at the bridge. Jack turns and sees four shadowy figures wearing fukaamigasa hats standing abreast on the bridge, blocking the way. The ronin lets the child out of the cart, who goes to stand next to Jack. The ronin walks up to the shadowy figures and stops. He pauses a moment and then rushes forward, drawing his sword and dispatching one of the four figures with a slice of his sword. After some sword-play, the ronin quickly defeats the other three warriors fall into the river, joining their comrade. During the short but brutal battle, Jack, at times, closes his eyes and looks away briefly, horrified by the mortal combat which began so suddenly. Without a word, the young boy returns to his father, who picks him up. Jack stares in awe at the pair and we notice that the man and his son have the same intense eyes, shishogan eyes, eyes that have seen endless slaughter and death. Though never stated explicitly, it is safe to assume that the ronin and his son are none other than Ogami Ittō and his son Daigorō, also known as Lone Wolf and Cub, and the men he dueled were ninja from the Ura-Yagyu clan, who killed Itto's wife, discredited his name and clan, and upon whom Ittō has sworn revenge, abandoning bushido and walking the path of the assassin until he can get revenge upon the Yagyu clan or die trying. Amazed by this display of swordsmanship, young Jack picks up a stick and begins to swing it about like a sword. Jack running and tossing around the ball happily, until he is tripped by a bully who takes the ball away. Young Jack tries to retrieve the ball, but the bullies begin to play keep away before knocking Jack down. This makes young Jack begin to cry. We next see young Jack sitting with his father, who tells Jack that some things are worth fighting for. Young Jack is then seen sitting outside while some birds flock around him. Young Jack sneezes and the birds fly away, frightened. This gives young Jack an idea. The three bullies walk down a path where we see hundreds of birds a lit on the ground. Young Jack frightens the birds, who all fly off at once. This startles the bullies who drop the ball. In this confusion, young Jack retrieves his ball and proudly walks away as the bullies try to find it. Impressed by the tale, the young Prince begins to play with a wooden sword, when all of a sudden a great shadow falls over the land. When the time is right, the Emperor was chosen as a successor to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and was crowned King of the Mushroom King and established an empire. The Emperor's wife gave birth to Xen. The alarm sounds as the Fourth Pescan War starts. To fight these battles, countries hired one or more clans of mercenary shinobi to represent their interests, the shinobi's loyalties ultimately going to the highest bidder. The constant warfare in turn led to constant death, creating an average lifespan of only eight thousand years. Immediately afterwards, the moment that they both had long feared finally came; Toadsworth's predecessor yells to the samurai army that the greatest war and endless struggle for national power and unification has just begun in the land of Izumo once more and foresaw that Kyoji Masamune and Mōri Motonari is starting to take over. Before he leads a very massive army to fight for survival between samurai and ninja the Emperor instructed the Empress to take two sons, and his people to the village of Knothole so they could be safe from danger. The Empress carries the sons and leads the people away from the burning village surrounding the palace by boat while the Emperor's army is being aided by the Prince's father on holding off Kyoji Masamune and Mōri Motonari's massive army. The prince spends his childhood and teenage years in various cultures. The ship's captain teaches him about astrology. He trains in equestrianism in the camp of an Arab Sheikh. He learns stick fighting from the Chief of an African tribe. In Egypt he studies hieroglyphics. In Greece he learns the art of wrestling. He learns marksmanship from a European bandit known as Robin Hood. The knowledge of seamanship is instilled during his time on a Viking ship. A Russian Boyar teaches him axe throwing. Mongol warriors teach him spear throwing. He then reaches to the temple of Shaolin to study Kung fu. Having finished his tour of the old world, the Prince, now grown up, heads to a designated rendezvous point where he reunites with his mother. The mother and child embrace after their long separation, and she returns to him his birthright: the Thunderseal of his father. The prince trains with the sword before he is ready to return home and aid his father on defending his people while Xen admires his love to his childhood friend who was a very beautiful girl. Meanwhile, Shingen Takeda sends the ambitious Yukimura Sanada across the mountain pass to attack Kenshin Uesugi at night. However, Yukimura instead encounters the fierce "one-eyed dragon" Masamune Date, also after Uesugi. Rivalry stimulates when Yukimura and Masamune engage in an intense fight until dawn. Yukimura and Masamune return to their respective camps and withdraw from battle in the meantime. The next day, when Takeda sets out to attack Ujimasa Hōjō, Yukimura comes across Masamune in the battlefield, following him in pursuit. The Emperor wants to conquer and kill Yoshimoto Imagawa as an effort to expand his empire, but Yukimura intervenes on him before that happens, fighting each other to decide who will kill Imagawa. Meanwhile, Takeda charges at Hōjō, forcing him to forge an alliance. However, Hōjō sends Kotarō Fūma to distract and stall Takeda. When Fūma is defeated, Takeda then easily takes out Hōjō. During their fight, Yukimura and Masamune finds out that Imagawa has escaped from the battlefield using two other decoys. However, all three are each attacked by operatives under the "demon king" Nobunaga Oda. Yukimura and Masamune witness Oda shooting the real Imagawa dead on the spot. The countryside is now a aggressive empire. The Emperor put his captured enemies into slavery and his subjects were tormented by the Emperor's actions and personality. Prince arrives to see his father again. The Emperor tells his son that his actions had found riches in the mines to strengthen his empire. The Prince promises that he will end the war between struggling nations by the power of the Thunderseal, but his father berates him, saying that the sword is but a tool, and that the true power lies in the hands that wield it. He warns his son how evil is clever and that deception is its most powerful weapon. The Prince sets off on horseback, promising his father not to fail him and his brother. But the Emperor is worried, for he knows both good and evil always "finds a way". Meanwhile in Minccina, a carefree, wandering fellow named Keiji Maeda visits Uesugi, primarily discussing about forming an alliance in order to defeat Oda. He then visits Masamune, who is not happy to meet him. Keiji tries to convince Masamune to form an alliance as well, but Masamune declines the request and wants to take on Oda alone. As a result, Masamune ends up fighting Keiji, who tries to explain that peace will create a world of happiness. Nonetheless, Masamune manages to defeat Keiji. Still determined for war, Masamune sets out to face Oda head on. As the Emperor's empire expands more faster and gets even stronger, a carefree, wandering fellow named Keiji Maeda visits Uesugi, primarily discussing about forming an alliance in order to defeat Oda. He then visits Masamune, who is not happy to meet him. Keiji tries to convince Masamune to form an alliance as well, but Masamune declines the request and wants to take on Oda alone. As a result, Masamune ends up fighting Keiji, who tries to explain that peace will create a world of happiness. Nonetheless, Masamune manages to defeat Keiji. Still determined for war, Masamune sets out to face Oda head on. Meanwhile in Monoha, a leader of a Norwegian kingdom lived a peaceful life with his loved ones; his wife, 2 sons, and a faithful canine. He states that his people prospered in good times. However, one day after returning from a victorious hunting trip, a solar eclipse happened with a black moon blocking the sun, growing until it enveloped the sky. Oda Nobunaga attacked the warrior's kingdom. All the warriors tried to stop him but Oda Nobunaga's army were to strong for them. The warrior was the only one left. He tried to fight Oda Nobunaga, but was struck down by Oichi. Azai imprisoned the warrior within an unbreakable cage made of kyber crystals, leaving him to watch as Nobunaga took his sons away from his wife and takes the treasure from his kingdom. Oda Nobunaga's army took the warrior to the hidden temple, the core of the mountain and place it in the central altar to join his fallen comrades in Valhalla, the resting place of all great warriors. Amidst all the vying for supremacy, two clans emerged as the strongest: the Senju clan, famed for their balanced skill in all the shinobi arts, and the Uchiha clan, famed for their Sharingan. Whenever one side in a conflict hired one of the clans, the opposing side would hire the other clan. This constant competition created a deep-seated animosity between its members, with all Senju having lost a loved one to an Uchiha and vice versa. Despite the clans' enmity, it would be the Senju and Uchiha that brought an end to the Fourth Pescan War. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha met as children, unaware of each other's identity. They quickly became friends, bonding over the deaths of their brothers, their desire to protect their remaining siblings, and their dreams of a peaceful world where children wouldn't need to fight. Hashirama and Madara eventually learned who the other was, preventing them from continuing to meet under friendly circumstances. Over the following years, the two regularly met and fought on the battlefield, with each in time becoming the leader of his respective clan. The Emperor attempted to use their new positions to broker peace between their clans at long last, finally achieving the dreams they'd wished as children. Although Madara was tempted, the death of his last remaining brother, Izuna, committed him to continuing the fight. Other Uchiha, however, found the prospect of peace tempting and started surrendering to the Senju in growing numbers. With his support running out, Madara made a last stand against the Emperor and Hashirama Senju, but Yukimura intervenes on the Emperor before that happens. From his defeat and Hashirama's willingness to give his own life to stop the bloodshed, Madara was convinced to accept the peace proposal. The allied Senju and Uchiha formed a pact with the Land of Fire to allow them to establish a shinobi village within its borders, what would be called Konohagakure. Other clans wishing to share in the new peace settled in Konoha as well, the Shimura and Sarutobi clans being amongst the first. Other clans in other countries, fearful of the combined might of the Senju and Uchiha, created their own villages. Thus was the Warring States Period brought to an end, replaced by the Shinobi Organizational System of the Five Great Shinobi Countries resulting the birth of the Rivaling Nation, Izumogakure. The Four Nobles and the Ten Masters had gathered the remaining nations and the Emperor's empire to form the Konoha Republic as a result. 40 years later, the Emperor was called by the Konoha Republic to aid them in defeating the Terrorist Coalition. The Emperor initially refused but when learning that the Terrorists are trying to resurrect Aku in the research facility, he actually agreed. The Konoha Republic forces combined with the Emperor calls upon the power of the Superior Dragon fight the Terrorist Coalition army deployed from their Base in the canyon finally won with the cost of his life protecting the Jinchūriki from the fatal blast. Emperor of Japan was instantly giving out it's dying breath saying to Yugito that his son would not wanting expressing his sadness and sacrifice and his crumbling empire to his son which Yugito was capable of keeping the Emperor's promise and made a vow to protect the Superior Dragon. Yahweh informed her of Eggman and his power in the future. The Emperor's magic katana was broken into two pieces, the handle and the blade and was kept hidden in Heaven Tail. After the Eggman Empire was established, Prince was later fallen into deep sleep for 80,000 years. Family *The Emperor- Father (Deceased) *The Empress- Mother (Deceased) *Ken Ravenwing- Younger Brother Gallery Samurai Jack (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon